


One big step for one little girl

by Goojiisan



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Classic and more obscure monsters are bound to appear, Doesn't take place in any of the canon settings, Fights, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaiju, Kaiju abilities get weird at times, Military is about as effective as it normaly is in these movies, More anime than usual but don't expect anything weird usually associated with that stuff, No Romance, No excessive beam spam, Not sure if that would count as a monster girl, Not tagging all kaiju even after they appear, Only one kaiju is human in origin and mostly in appearance and it's the protag, literal split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goojiisan/pseuds/Goojiisan
Summary: Yukiko Okada's life takes an odd turn the day an anomalous meteor falls. First, she is turned into a giant monster, then she is dragged off by some otherworldly being to the bottom of the ocean and then she's roped into fighting other monsters of comparable size appearing all over the world. Certainly not a task suited for a fourteen year old, but who else can protect mankind?
Kudos: 1





	1. Growth Spurt

**Author's Note:**

> An odd idea that got into my head and when that happens, you just have to write it down. This will be my first long story, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> First things first, this is certainly more...anime (for the lack of a better term) than usual, more so in designs than anything else, so, don't worry about things getting weird when it comes to character interactions.
> 
> The story doesn't take place in any canon setting.
> 
> It also can get a little grisly at times, which isn't anything new for those who have seen Godzilla movies, but it might be worth mentioning given how the protagonist isn't a giant reptile.
> 
> Don't expect more than one human kaiju to appear.

An alarm clock rings out.

The little device keeps buzzing for several more seconds before a little pale hand reaches out to shut it off, accidentally knocking it off the nightstand in the process. Being a sturdy little thing, it doesn't falter at all and yet it fails to fulfill its sole purpose in spite of its persistence. The little girl merely buries herself under her blanket and falls asleep as if nothing happened, hoping to get some more sleep and avoid parting with her soft bed for a little longer.

A minute passes and someone enters the room, no doubt drawn by the endless buzzing, which is put to rest shortly afterwards. This person is a woman in her early thirties with shoulder-length dark blue hair tied into a ponytail and dreadfully tired hazel eyes. Her name is Kyoko Okada and she is here to wake up her daughter. Yukiko doesn't always have trouble waking up, but this is something her mother is well prepared for.

"Sweetie, wake up or you'll be late for school."

A dissatisfied grunt is all she receives in response. When a little more nudging fails to work as well, Kyoko moves on to slightly more drastic measures. The older woman carefully pulls away the blanket off her daughter's face and draws the curtains to let sunlight into the room. This on its own wouldn't be enough and so she makes her way towards the door.

"If you don't wake up, I'll have to eat your breakfast myself before it gets cold."

Now that ends up being effective and Yukiko reluctantly slips off of her bed. The fourteen years old girl in question has waist-length black hair with bangs mostly gathered in the middle and long sidelocks along with black eyes, which now peer open as she rises to her feet with some difficulty. As much as she wants to sleep, she really can't let her food be taken when she was this hungry. Of course, there actually wasn't any need to worry about that, but the empty threat motivates her nonetheless.

A few minutes of hasty preparations later, she's digging into her toasts, making sure not to get crumbs on her clothes. Those clothes consist of black tights, a dark blue skirt, a white shirt and a slightly oversized black turtleneck sweater with baggy sleeves. It's cold enough for her school to be a little lax on uniforms, which wasn't exactly strict in that department to begin with. Kyoko, on the other hand, had no such luck back in her days or even now at work.

In spite of the girl's efforts, her hair simply refused to get out of its messy state. It's nothing new to her as she always had this perpetual bedhead problem, but it never sat right with her. Her skills aren't even the problem as her mother can't do anything about her hair either. It's not even curly or wavy to explain its stubbornness. Combined with the bags under her eyes, it makes her look like she has just crawled out of bed all the time.

While her mother is busy brewing coffee, Yukiko listens to the news on TV. There is little else to watch with so little time left, but it's by no means a waste of it. Aside from the usual coverage of international affairs, one piece of news draws attention. Yesterday, a meteor of considerable size landed on the ruins of Germany, exactly where another meteor landed years ago. Hearing that almost makes the older of the two drop her cup of coffee, but fortunately, the meteor did not cause a catastrophe of any sort like the last one did. They certainly would have noticed if it did. Still, two meteors falling in the exact same place was concerning, whether they had the same effect or not.

"So...Still haven't made any friends?" - Kyoko asks before taking a sip of her coffee. "It's already been three months."

"...No," - Yukiko quietly replies.

"Have they been mean to you?" - the mother asks, now a little more worried.

"No, it's not that..." - the girl mumbles. "It's just...not working out."

"I see. Well, I won't pressure you into it. I'm sure you'll find the right people in due time," - Kyoko says, displeased with this situation.

"I have you," - Yukiko says with a tiny smile.

"Well, that's true, but...Ah, nevermind. Just finish your breakfast."

Perhaps this is going to be the day when she finds someone she can at least talk with? It hasn't been that long since she started attending that school and her classmates barely had any time to get acquainted with her. Maybe they'll accept her as a part of their group today?

...Most likely not, but it's better to think positively. That's what she's always been told by her mother. Even if it doesn't happen today, surely they will get used to her by the end of this school year. It's no use being pessimistic about it.

"Are you feeling well?" - her mother suddenly asks, putting her hand to her daughter's forehead.

"Huh? I-I think so," - Yukiko replies with less confidence than she'd like.

"You look a little pale," - Kyoko points out. "Well...paler. Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, mom, I'm alright."

Neither lingers on it and so both leave the apartment. This is where they have to part, but Yukiko is used to walking alone to school. It's not too far away from home either. Still, she is a little short on time and so she has to hurry. Not the firsts time it happens, but her stamina hasn't improved over the years one bit, leaving her out of breath in a matter of minutes. A momentary lapse of attention is enough for her to bump into someone, but the lack of time forces her to apologize to the blonde girl as she keeps running. It happens several more times, but she's too focused on getting to the classroom in time to be worried about it or even notice it until she actually gets there, at which point she brushes it off as a result of running for too long without taking any breaks.

Just like any other day, her interactions with her classmates are limited to greetings. None of the following conversations include her, leaving her to simply sit at her desk and wait for her teacher to enter. But it's only the beginning of the day. Surely things will get better a bit later.

They don't.

In fact, things get worse.

While her relations with classmates don't change, she starts to feel feverish and it becomes hard to concentrate on the lesson, especially with that metallic taste in her mouth. It's not exactly hard to miss for others, but before the teacher can suggest anything, she excuses herself to the restroom. Yukiko doesn't even wait for him to respond. Already soaked with sweat, her temperature seems to only keep rising and she feels like she's about to throw up as she grips the edges of a sink. Now that she had a mirror to look at herself, her mother's words come to her mind. Aside from looking more disheveled than ever, the reflection showed skin worryingly close to being snow-white.

Her appearance stops being that much of a concern when a coughing fit leaves blood splattered over the sink and things don't stop escalating, with shedding skin being the least of her worries. Fortunately for her, she doesn't notice most of it as most of this unpleasant experience turns into a blur and by the time she recovers, she's outside, most likely on the roof several stories above judging by the view.

That's when she notices that something's just not right. The school isn't that big and there's no way she could have left it in that state, then somehow found a building this high and ended up on its roof. Just to be sure, she looks down.

She looks down and what she sees leaves her dumbstruck. Yukiko isn't on any roof or a building. She is out in the middle of a street she can just barely recognize. Everything is just a dozen times smaller than her, from almost toy-like cars stuck in a traffic jam caused by her to tiny people gawking at the girl. It's a surreal and slightly nauseating sight to her and she thinks it's just a fever dream. It would explain the disjointed trip to school too. Did she even leave her bed? Probably not. A shame she has to skip classes, but if she is sick, then it's for the better.

Yukiko is is briefly snatched out of her thoughts by the feeling of bumping something and resulting crash. But she hasn't even moved an inch after finding herself in this odd situation. Confused, she turns her head to look behind her.

It takes her a few seconds to register what she sees and this confusion turns to panic when that long black tail moves with her as she turns around. Then she notices vaguely leaf-shaped jagged white growths lining that tail and her back in three rows, gradually increasing in size until they reach their peak a little below her shoulderblades. Attempts to remove all of these oddities not only end in failure, but also reveal that claws replaced her fingernails. Just to be sure, she glances at a skyscraper's windows and sees that her eyes became yellow with slit pupils and she now has pointed ears. The reflection also confirms that the tail really is attached to her even though feeling it move should be enough for that.

Then the panicking girl's attention goes back to the equally distraught people below and the buildings around her and she freezes. There's no way any of this could be happening, but it feels so very real. With her confidence in her assumptions almost completely gone, she hesitates to even take a single step when it could result in tragedy. As if that wasn't enough, Yukiko begins to think about what's going to happen next. She watched enough shows of this sort to know that the military was going to arrive to take care of the giant monster terrorizing the city. While she still looks mostly like a schoolgirl, she greatly doubts she would be the equally giant hero in this situation.

A horrible whining sound pierces her ears and she looks up to find its source. It turns out to be a rapidly expanding hole in the air. The giant has no time to figure out what it is before what looks like two golden vines covered in thorn-like scales emerge from the rift and quickly wrap around her body, digging into any exposed skin in the process. No matter how much she struggles, Yukiko can't free herself and soon finds herself being pulled into the air. Trying to dig her fingers into the ground does absolutely nothing to even slow it down, merely damaging the road and knocking over a few cars.

The next thing she knows, she's falling in pitch black darkness. The fall itself doesn't last for more than a few seconds and she lands on what turns out to be sand. With a groan, the girl sits up and looks around in search for anything. The dead silence suggests she's no longer in the city, but there's no way she could be in some locked room with her current size. With everything she's gone through in the past ten minutes, the idea of being stuck in some supernatural void doesn't seem so farfetched.

Wherever she is, she is not alone as golden light and inhuman giggling fill the area.


	2. The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. The second part might be a little clumsy, but bear with me.

Even with a proper source of light, the area around Yukiko doesn't become any more recognizable. Rocks and sand is all she sees. The golden light itself is too bright to tell what exactly its source is, but what vaguely sounds like giggling certainly comes from it too. Something about it makes her feel uneasy. Somehow, staying in complete darkness seems preferable.

The girl takes a step back when something emerges from the light. At first, it looks like three glowing tendrils descending in a spiral, but as the light above fades, the shapes become easier to discern. All three appear to be human and if Yukiko didn't know any better, she would mistake them for girls of a light build only four or five years older than her.

But simply looking at them from a distance makes her stomach turn. The way their tattered robes extend endlessly, the inexplicable haziness of their forms and their movement seem off to her even though she can't actually tell why. All she knows is that she should stay away from them, but where could she even go? Can she even run faster than they slither through the air?

"Be at ease, child," - one of the entities says as all three separate from each other. Its voice is soothing, but it doesn't feel genuine at all. "We mean no harm."

"You have nowhere to run," - the second one says. This one has a much harsher tone, but its voice seems to be the same otherwise.

"Take it easy and sit down, will you?" - the third one says, giggling. Yukiko isn't sure how she feels about this one, but it's just as unpleasant to her as the rest.

"Wh...Who are you?" - Yukiko asks, struggling to keep track of these things as they begin to circle her.

"That is of little importance, Yukiko Okada..." - the first one starts. How does it know her name?

"...what IS important...is that you are here..." - the second one continues.

"...and you've got work to do!" - the third one finishes as all three stop in front of her face.

With all three no longer moving around, Yukiko can take a better look at them. While their golden robes are in a horrible state, what they are wearing underneath is in pristine condition, if not a little strange. It looks more like a school uniform made of some golden and grey scaly fabric with no shoes. Aside from their clothing, all three have pale skin of a much healthier shade than Yukiko's, three pairs of horns of different length, red eyes and flaring out neck-length golden hair with crossed bangs. The only difference between the three is the length of their sleeves, with one of them having its left sleeve flare out and extend way past her wrist and another having its right sleeve do the same instead.

But what is more important at the moment is who they are and how they are involved.

"Where am I? What do you want from me?...Did...Did you do this to me?" Yukiko asks. Now she notices that her tail is wrapped around her legs.

"You're at the very bottom of Milwaukee Depth," - the one in the middle replies. "As for the other two questions..."

"Your growth spurt has nothing to do with us, honest!" - the one with an oversized left sleeve says, tilting its head and letting its forked tongue loll out of its mouth.

"But you're not the only one afflicted by this malady. The rest will show up soon to wreck havoc," - the one with an oversized right sleeve says. Now this begins to worry her

"Wait wait, malady? The rest? What are you talking about?" - Yukiko asks.

"There is little reason to leave you in the dark. You must have heard the news...Yesterday, a meteor fell, didn't it?"

"But it wasn't just an ordinary piece of rock. You see, it carried something with it..."

"And once it kissed the soil, that something was spread all over the wide world!"

"The foreign cells infected the very few they found to be compatible."

"Of course, that includes even something as weak and tiny as a human child."

"It's only a matter of time until others let themselves be known."

"And they won't be so timid or adorable like you...Oh, these big, bad monsters will be out for blood, I'm sure of it."

"We have brought you here for this very reason. You are the only one who can be entrusted with this ordeal. You are the only one who can repel them," - the one in the middle says, seemingly finishing the explanation.

"What...What are you talking about? Monsters? I-I can't..."

"Oh, but you can. You have his smell...Yes, I recognize it!" the...Lefty says, suddenly closing the distance and digging its claws into the girl's nose. It doesn't hurt, but it still makes it itch.

"P-Please, slow down, I can't keep up like this. What are you talking about now?" - Yukiko asks.

"Ah, yes, that creature...It's been a while..."

"The details are of little importance. All you need to know is that you have the power to save your world," - the Middle says, denying the girl any more knowledge.

"You've...You've got the wrong person. I'm telling you I-"

"If you don't, everyone will die." - the Righty says as all three begin to circle the girl again.

"And you will be responsible for it!"

"B-But-"

"If you wish to burden such sin, then we shall part immediately."

"You can always run away and hide while everyone dies."

"Mankind's extinction should no longer concern you as you are no longer one of them."

"We can't force your hand here..."

"But you're not a selfish little girl, are you, Yu-ki-ko?"

"What is your answer, Yukiko Okada?"

"Hurry up and make up your mind, Yukiko."

"C'mon, say it, Yukiko!"

It goes without saying that the poor girl is overwhelmed. This is simply too much for her to take in and the three entities applying this much pressure on her doesn't help. What can she do? She's just an ordinary child who doesn't even have good grades in PE...Well, she is bigger now, but that doesn't change who she is. Fighting bloodthirsty monsters is not something she's capable of. She is not a combatant in either body or mind. Harming others simply doesn't feel right to her and being put in danger is just as unappealing.

But if they are telling the truth, then inaction would be much worse. How could she live knowing that her cowardice led to such tragedy?

"Perhaps it would be better to give you some time to think this through. We shall return soon."

With all three gone, Yukiko sits down and hugs her knees, now left entirely to her own thoughts.

With a sigh, Hideo Miyazato downs his cup of coffee.

To say that things aren't going well would be to say nothing.

Sure, they were expecting trouble after the meteor fell and they thought were fully prepared for it. After all, the last time it happened, the organization he was in charge of - Global Defense Force - was born. It took years and thousands of lost lives, but they had already dealt with all the horrors that surfaced after the impact while others were busy dealing with other disasters brought by the meteor. Ever since, they've been working on more efficient means of combating such creatures. If another parasitic fungus appears on some remote island or a beast spitting rapidly hardening silver substance crawled out of some mine, they would be terminated quickly.

What they weren't prepared for was a forty meters tall giant suddenly appearing in Japan. Its mere existence was impossible on its own as something that large would quickly collapse into itself. Then there was its appearance. Aside from its long tail and dorsal plates, this creature looked like an ordinary schoolgirl.

The whole thing is ridiculous and at the same time concerning.

At the moment, all they have to work with is what little footage was recorded, but that's more than enough. If it's somehow alive and capable of moving unhindered by its own mass, then it has to be very durable. Conventional weapons are unlikely to have much effect on it. Its sudden appearance suggested some form of stealth while its appearance and behavior made it very likely that it was far from mindless although that had yet to be confirmed. At the very least it didn't seem to be openly hostile.

Then there's what happened shortly after it appeared. A portal appeared right above the giant and...something dragged her into it. No traces of either creature were found aside from a few giant strands of hair. There's no way to tell what happened to the giant, but whatever opened that rift and emerged from it has to still be out there. It was a much bigger threat in comparison and they had much less information on it. It could easily tear whole cities apart with its size and strength alone, then quickly retreat.

Attempts to locate either monster proved to be fruitless so far, but something has to be done about both of these threats and since he is the one in charge, that responsibility lies on him. Failure would effectively cost him his head, but he is more worried about what would happen to the world. It's clear that this is merely the beginning as it never rains but it pours.

Before he can even have his cup refilled, the intercom buzzes to life.

"Anomalous seismic activity detected in Tokyo Bay, Japan."

With numerous screens displaying various scan results, it becomes clear that it's not caused by tectonic movements. While they are currently unable to get more detailed information, the culprit seems to be a living creature and it's moving closer to the surface.

"Target is approximately ninety meters long. With its current digging speed...ETA...fifty minutes."

This isn't enough to even evacuate a city, let alone prepare for battle. Letting this creature simply walk forward would be costly, to say nothing of the damage it would cause if it turned out to be hostile. They'll have to somehow distract it until their main forces arrive to at least minimize the damage, but even then, there's no knowing how much punishment it can take. Using too much firepower and dealing more damage to the city than the actual monster as a result certainly wouldn't do anyone any favors here.

Things will just keep getting worse, won't they?


End file.
